Suprise
by iAMhisHOLLYWOODdream
Summary: For nearly six months Zoe has been working with her sister as an alchemist in Palm Springs, only it seems like her sister is distracted from her duties. Finally deciding to do something about her sister's weird behavior Zoe follows her for a day and discovers something she wasn't quite expecting.


**Surprise**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Bloodlines, they belong to the fabulous Richelle Mead**_

_For nearly six months Zoe has been working with her sister as an alchemist in Palm Springs, only it seems like her sister is distracted from her duties. Finally deciding to do something about her sister's weird behavior Zoe follows her for a day and discovers something she wasn't quite expecting._

I brushed sleep from my eyes and blinked a few times as I woke up. The sun was glaring at me from the window and it took me a moment to realize where I was at.

I'm not at home with my parents instead I'm at boarding school with my sister Sydney, a soulless vampire, and a bunch of half-breed abominations. This wasn't exactly what I expected my first mission as an Alchemist to be.

I was supposed to be out there saving humans from evil spawn but instead I'm stuck at this school practically babysitting a vampire princess and her unnatural friends.

I thought this would be fun, working with my sister. She had been out here for over a year, I think, having to deal with these creatures all on her own before asking for help. So I arrived in the form of help. Well I've been out here for three months and I've barely spent any time at all with my sister. She spends all her time with eccentric teacher or off campus somewhere. The only time I really see her is in our dorm or sometimes at lunch.

I sat up in bed blinking against the light spilling in from the window. I groaned I don't know how many times I have to ask Sydney not to leave the blinds open, I'm not big on waking up when the sun rises.

I glared at my sister's empty bed, upset she had abandoned me yet again.

Judging from the angle the sun was coming in I'd say it was about 7:15. Breakfast was being served and class would start in less than an hour. Groaning I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I changed into the school's uniform. White button up shirt, yellow sweater, and slacks. I learned on my first day it wasn't wise to wear heels, so I stuck to a pair of ballet flats. It wasn't until I was staring at myself in the mirror trying to figure out if I should wear my gold or silver earring when I realized today was Saturday, no class.

Grumbling I went back to my closet to pick out something better to wear.

I glanced at Sydney's empty bed again. Where could she be at seven on a Saturday morning? Or better yet, where was she last night? I know I heard her come it but I know it was way past curfew probably one in the morning? What could she be doing in all that time? Not alchemist stuff, she would've let me in on her plans.

That's it, I'm just going to have to find out what she's doing on my own.

I got dressed in a red knee length skirt, a white shirt that only went to my shoulders, a black sleeveless blazer, and my ballet flats were black. I decided to go with my silver cross shaped earrings. I brushed my hair quickly, not really caring what it looked like because today I wasn't worrying about looking cute, today I was on a mission.

I left the west building and headed for the south that houses the main part of the school. The cafeteria was already stuffed with people sucking down carbs and chatting away. Only seniors were given permission to go off campus on the weekends.

Normally I tried to hang around other humans during my free time but I spotted my sister sitting with the vampire princess Jill, and the half-breed Angeline. I put on my best poker face trying to hide my disgust. I never sat with them at meals, but Sydney didn't seem to be having a problem. She's more used to it though.

I guess if I really want to know what's going on I'd better get with the program. From the lunch line I grabbed a banana and a bottle of water and went to their table.

"Hi" I said shyly.

They all looked up, Jill seemed surprised, Angeline grunted like she didn't hear me, but Sydney smiled.

"Hi to you too. Have a seat" Sydney patted the space of bench to her left.

I sat down. It was quiet for a second but then Angeline began talking about a date she had planned for later on. She was a bit on the loud and exuberant side to I tried not to pay attention to her story.

Eating my banana I noticed what the others were eating. Jill was eating some sort of cereal, Angeline and Sydney were both eating giant orange cranberry muffins. I frowned. Vamps like Jill didn't gain weight, like ever. They had the body type that'd make a Russian ballerina jealous. Dhampir, also known as half-breeds, like Angeline we're fighters so they could afford to eat carbs because they were constantly working out. But Sydney eating carbs and that many calories at once? That was abnormal.

I thought to the other meals I've had with Sydney since I got here. She wasn't eating like her normal self. Our dad taught us at a young age what it meant to be thin. I used to sneak in a few sugary foods now and then but not Sydney. She even chewed sugarless gum.

Frowning I couldn't stop myself from saying "Wow Syd, you're really letting yourself go."

Everyone at the table paused and looked at me.

My cheeks turned red. "Sorry, I hadn't meant to say that out loud."

"But you would've still been thinking it" Angeline said.

I didn't respond to her comment, instead I twisted open my bottle of water and took a few swigs.

I ignored the looks and the silence until Jill said it was feeding day. I frowned. Feeding day is when the vampire feeds off of a willing human. It's not something I've ever seen before, nor do I have any intention on seeing it. But I knew that Sydney would be the one to drive her to Clarence's house so I opted to go along.

Clarence is another vampire. He's really old and senile. The first and only time, I've ever been to his house he grabbed me by the arm and told me I had to find his son Lee and save him from the vampire hunters. I found out later Lee was dead, killed by Strigoi who are the more evil type of vampires.

Of course all vampires are evil. Strigoi are just uncivilized immortals who like to kill and feed off the innocent. Whereas moroi, like Jill and Clarence, are mortal and feed off 'willing donors'.

Of course when moroi have the ability to use compulsion anyone can become a willing donor. Every since I was a young age I was taught about moroi and strigoi let's not forget their unnatural offspring dhampir. My father is an alchemist it's his job to cover up the vampires' mess so that way it won't cause a mass panic with the public.

Generally speaking the oldest child of an alchemist is supposed to take over but my sister Clara never had the personality for the job. So instead the job went to Sydney. I used to be so jealous of her getting to travel the world and help make it a better place. I thought I'd be forever left out of the loop. Imagine having to go to college parties getting drunk and doing stupid things when you could be out saving the world as we know it.

A little part of me was glad when Sydney started to slip up. She was no longer dad's favorite, and maybe just maybe I'd get to take her place. So dad began training me. But then Sydeny got back in dad's good graces. She's back to being the model alchemist. Well some people don't think so.

Guarding one spoiled moroi princess should be an easy job, but Syd called for help and here I am. I got to be a full alchemist on my first assignment.

We stopped at the coffee shop.

"Can you get me a latte?" Syd asked me, "I have to run into the store for supplies."

She could've asked one of the others to get her coffee, but then again I wouldn't trust any vampire around my drink either.

"Sure" I said. Sydney gave me some money and I headed into the shop.

I was unsurprised to see one of my fellow classmates, Trey, manning the counter. I figured the reason we stopped here was because Trey was here. He often gave his friends off the book discounts. Sydney told me he was a warrior of light. He isn't exactly what I expected a warrior of light to look like. Warriors are practically vampire hunters. I was expecting someone who looked like Angel not a high school quarterback. Besides it's quite obvious Trey is in love with Angeline. If he were a badass vampire hunter why is he dating a half-vampire? It makes no sense.

"Hey Zoe, what can I get you?" Trey said with an easy going smile. I guess he was cute in a small town kind of way. You know small towns have limited number of people therefore someone can be cute in the town but if they'd live in the city they'd never get noticed.

"A latte for Sydney" I said.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"No thanks" I don't drink coffee. It doesn't taste good without a crap load of sugar and it's bad for your teeth. When I meet my vampire slaying Angel I am not going to have him reject me because I have coffee stained teeth. I shuddered at the thought.

"Baby!" Angeline said as she entered the shop gaining a look from every patron. She walked up to the counter and threw her arms around Trey giving him a wet kiss in front of everyone.

My eyes got big in shock and disgust. Talk about unsanitary.

I shoved the money towards Trey, "I'll be over there."

As I sat down and pulled out my cell phone and began playing bejeweled. I got lost in my game so I hadn't realized when Syd's coffee was ready.

"Hey."

I looked up, Jill was standing there with a coffee in her hand. "Here is your latte."

"Oh" I said taking it from her. I put my phone away. I know it's rude not to say thank you, but I think that only applies to humans, so I wasn't too bothered. I left the shop.

Sydney was already sitting in the car.

I opened the passenger door.

"Thanks" Syd said as I handed her, her coffee.

I didn't notice any bags.

"No problem. So what did you need to get from the pharmacy?" I asked as I strapped on my seatbelt.

The others were getting in the back seat with their various drinks.

"Tampons" Syd said.

I heard spluttering in the backseat. I figured it was the dhampir boy. Mention anything related to a period and boys get all squeamish.

As I reached forward to change the radio I remembered something. When I got out of the shower I could've sworn I saw an unopened box of tampons in the cabinet. Either Syd didn't know we already had some or she was lying. I glanced around the car again but still didn't notice any bags.

Something was definitely up.

Stopping on a top forty station I leaned back in my seat. I needed to watch her more carefully. I remember when I first heard about the mission from Staton. Staton is one of the higher up alchemist. She was there when I got my tattoo. A golden lily on my face. It's really pretty. Anyway she was in charge of giving me my first mission. I was excited when she told me I was going to assist with Sydney. We're sisters, I figured we'd make the perfect team. I got all packed to go. Said goodbye to my mom who wasn't very happy with my decision to become an alchemist and angry with my father for allowing it. Anyway, Staton pulled me aside at the airport.

"Sydney is a very good alchemist, but she's had some past discrepancies. People still aren't sure if she's stable enough to be doing solo missions. I of course haven't doubted her abilities. However I was surprised when she said she was having trouble. It's most unlike her. I truly wish nothing but the best for her. So if you happen to notice anything strange about her while you're on your mission let me know. It's the only way I can protect her."

I shook the words out of my head. I'm not stupid I knew she was asking me to spy on my sister. At first I was like 'no way' but now, spying on her seems like the only way I'm going to get any answers.

I would check things out for myself, it didn't mean I had to tell Staton anything. I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason for Syd's change in behavior.

When we got to the house Jill went straight to the back room where I figured the donor must be. Sydney spoke a greeting to the dhampir Neil who appeared to have been waiting for us. I found it odd but didn't comment.

Everyone walked around like they owned the place. Eddie went into the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice. Sydney turned on the TV and the Xbox. Neil was lounging around. I noticed that the actual owner was nowhere near around.

"Where is the owner?" I asked as Sydney handed me a controller.

I glanced around as if he'd come bursting out of the backroom with his fangs fully extended and ready to rip out all of our throats.

"Probably sleep" Sydney said. "The feeding shouldn't take too long. We have enough time for a couple of rounds.

I turned my attention to the screen just in time to watch a zombie get hit by a train. There were three guys with guns join up with a girl with a sword. Zombies gathered, there was a boat and a bridge, the zombies got bigger and less human like, and the old guy with a cigarette threw a flaming bottle into the crowd. Seemed cool enough for me.

I figured I had nothing better to do while Jill fed.

I kept glancing at Syd as we played. I wondered if, like me, she was thinking of strigoi instead of zombies. I've never seen a strigoi before, Syd has. I'm surprised she plays games like this at all. Surely it must bring up memories. Strigoi aren't as easy to kill as these zombies. According to our rule books if we see a strigoi we're supposed to let the guardians take care of them. Of course that is if there are any guardians nearby. Then again strigoi aren't supposed to attack humans they like moroi blood. Still if I ever met one in a dark alley I'd run the other way.

I was getting a little too comfortable playing I hadn't notice how much time went by. I was starting to wish I hadn't left my bottle of water in the car. I was getting thirsty but I was too into my game to get up. Plus I didn't want to drink anything in the house. There's no telling what the vampires might have slipped into their juice.

I looked over to ask Syd for her keys only to do a double take. Instead of Syd sitting on the couch across from me hold a controller it was Eddie. When did they change places? I couldn't have been that oblivious.

This was intentional. Sydeny wanted to get away from me and she used a video game to do it.

"Which way to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Down that hallway second door on your right" Eddie said.

"Got it" I said putting the controller down.

I walked quietly down the hallway peaking into every door I saw. I needn't bother. I could hear my sister's voice coming from the bathroom.

"Can you give me a moment?" Sydney asked.

I couldn't hear her voice clearly but I knew it was her. I crept closer to the bathroom, the door was practically cracked.

"No" a male said.

Who was she talking to? The only other guy in the house was supposed to be Clarence. And I saw him sleep in the first room I peeked into.

"What do you mean no?" Sydney said her voice rising. "I need some time to think."

I squinted trying to see through the small gap in the door. I couldn't see Sydney due to the back that was facing me. It was wearing a brown jacket and it's owner had short black hair. I didn't need the added smell of clove cigarettes to know that it was Adrian, the other moroi.

What was my sister doing alone in a bathroom with a moroi? I leaned in closer, giving up on trying to see.

"You can think with me here, in face we could think about this together" Adrian said lightly.

Together? Adrian and my sister together? A vampire and an alchemist? What was the world coming to? I mean I know the alchemist had their doubts about Sydney but this…no I must be hearing something wrong.

I'm letting my thoughts get carried away. Because there is no way my big sister superstar alchemist is dating a moroi. He's just being a creep and Syd is going to send him away any second now.

"What am I supposed to do?" Syd all but sobbed.

This was getting pathetic. I risked a peek again, Adrian had shifted some and I could clearly see that they were hugging. Hugging! She was letting herself be tainted by that…that evil thing.

"We're going to figure this out" Adrian said. I watched as his hand moved over her stomach.

I felt the blood drain from my face. No way.

I thought back through the last couple of months. Sydney was never around, she'd probably been out with Adrian. She started eating way more than she ever would've. Just the other day I heard a rumor that she threw up in PE. I figured it was because the teachers were making everyone run two miles and Syd isn't the type of person who likes to run. What if it was morning sickness? What if she's pregnant?

The more I thought about it the more I knew I was right and the angrier I became.

My sister, daddy's favorite, was knocked up and by a soulless vampire no less. I couldn't believe it.

I pushed the door open and Sydney and Adrian jumped apart and glared at me. Sydney had tears running down her face and Adrian looked angry for the interruption.

"I don't believe it! Keith was right you are a vamp lover" I said. "Is that why you had him sent away to a re-education center?"

If anyone needs to go to a re-education center it's Sydney. She's obviously forgotten all about what evil creatures vampires are. Either that or she just doesn't care.

"You don't know what you're talking about" Sydney said.

I didn't need to know I was witnessing first hand. I bet Keith caught them liplocking and Sydney had him sent away. Oh the little liar, she probably wanted no one to get in her way. I remembered that it was originally supposed to be me and Keith out here on the case but Sydney interfered. Had she known then that her lover would be here? She surely wasn't acting like herself. And she had all that time to be with him. I heard she even danced with him at that moroi wedding. Oh, how she had everyone fooled.

"I know all I need to know" I said. I needed to call dad and let him know right away.

I turned to leave the bathroom but someone grabbed my arm.

"Keith was selling vampire blood by ways of tattoos and endangering the teenagers at the school. Ask Julie about the allergic reaction she had. Or better yet why don't you ask Carly. She'd tell you how Keith isn't as perfect a guy as you and dad make him out to be" Sydney said.

"Who cares if he isn't prefect?" I shouted, "At least he wasn't sleeping with the enemy."

I yanked my arm from her hold.

"Adrian isn't the enemy" Sydney said. Of course she would say that she's carrying his evil spawn in her uterus.

"Yes he is. He's evil and that thing you're carrying in your body is evil. I heard your conversation. I know you're pregnant."

"Now you wait one second little girl. I'm not evil" Adrian said. He surely looked it at the moment. His normally green eyes turned a sort of clear color and I could practically feel the evil magic leaking from his body. "Just because you've been brainwashed…."

Me brainwashed? Boy, did he have things twisted. He probably used his compulsion in order to get my sister to sleep with him. Well, it's not like I care.

"I don't care. You're all going straight to hell!" I took off down the hallway. I grabbed my cellphone and hit the speed dial.

Eddie, Neil, and Jill were all standing in the hallway looking shocked. I pushed my way through them as I listened to the phone ring. I wished dad would hurry up and answer the phone already.

"You've reached the Sages. We're unable to take your call at this time. Please leave your name, number, and a message and we'll get back to you" my dad's generic voice said just as I made it outside.

"Dad we need to talk. It's about Syd."

~The End~

_Sorry for the abrupt ending, if you want to read more of the story it's continued from Sydney's point of view in Adrian and Me Makes Three._


End file.
